iAlmost Fall to My Death
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Spoilers from "iQuit iCarly"! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! What if Freddie and Sam confronted each other after the fall, when everyone had gone? Why was Sam so disappointed when Carly pulled the 'Freddie loves me' card? Seddie Oneshot.


**So yesterday I watched iQuit iCarly. One of THE best episodes by far, I must say. For many reasons actually- one being there was much character development as in we see Carly being a little more attached to Freddie in the episodes after iThink they Kissed. Two, there was some Seddie (Like... the part when Freddie helped Sam through the window and things like that). Three, it was really a well acted movie and there were great new additions of humor like the cat in the wall and the sexual innuendos. Anywhoo, I wanted to write about this because I know it wouldn't happen, but wouldn't it be cute if it did?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

Freddie's arm was tucked under mine as he and Spencer helped Carly and I through the window. As painful as it was, I'm just glad I wasn't splattered on the ground like that chocolate bar that Carly had flung from my grasp.

As we entered the window and I clumsily tried to stand on the ground, Fleck and Dave were applauding and yelling in praise that we both weren't dead over a fight that shouldn't of happened in the first place.

"You guys okay?" Spencer asked genuinely, checking our faces for any signs of confusion or damage.

"Uhh... I think so," Carly responded shakily as she looked at me, then back to Spencer.

We were pretty shaken up, I mean, that was what, fourteen floors? We could have been dead or something and then I would never get ham again. More importantly, Carly wouldn't be alive either.

"We're good." I responded quickly, trying to hide my obvious fear. What could I say, I was in shock at the moment!

"That was way too close." Freddie piped in, glad we were okay but still pretty angry.

"No chiz!" I yelled. He could be such a nub.

"But, we made it." Carly added.

"Yeah... yeah. Neither one of us cried the whole time." Note to self; try to be more subtle.

"Nope," Carly agreed. "We're brave."

"Yeah we are..." My voice grew shakier.

Then the tears flew. I was horrified and I tried not to break, but I couldn't help it. Carly cried too as Spencer came to what I thought was hug us. However, instead of him hugging us, he pushed Carly and I together.

I clung to her for dear life, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again through my tears as she did the same.

Our friendship survived. It would take some real mending after the things that were said, but Carly and I were friends forever. We saved each others lives and that holds something a lot stronger than any web show.

I wouldn't tell anyone this. Not even Carly, though I knew she was thinking the same thing. We'd talk a little later as we recooperated from the ordeal.

* * *

After everyone was done hugging, Spencer took Carly home. Fleck and Dave left too, hopefully to talk about their friendship.

If they hadn't learned something from this, they don't deserve to have or be friends.

I hadn't moved much from the spot I'd landed on since I was pulled in the window. Spencer offered me to come home with him and Carly, but I just wanted to be alone for a little while.

Before they left I whispered in Carly's ear, "We'll talk later, okay?"

She smiled, nodded, and left to go home.

I'm not too sure where Freddie went.

Just then, as if Freddie read my mind, the elevator swung open and there stood Freddie with a first-aid kit.

I guess he could tell that I'd hurt my ankle.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good for someone that almost fell to their death, I suppose."

"Is your ankle okay?"

"How could you tell?"

"How could I not? My mother made me read the entire medical encyclopedia and take mother-son first-aid classes."

"You're such a nub. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew if you wouldn't tell Carly or Spencer, you wouldn't want me to bring it up; why didn't you tell them anyway?"

"I didn't want to start anything. There was already too much drama going on for one night to last me eighteen and a half years."

"Precise."

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Freddie knelt down to the ground and removed my shoe and sock.

He began to get comfortable and crossed his legs together while examining my foot.

"Ow!" I punched Freddie in the arm.

"Sorry! Geeze, I'm just trying to make sure nothing is broken, and there definitely isn't, by the way."

"Good to know."

He took a tensor bandage and wrapped my food delicately over and over until my ankle was stiff and unable to move.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine. Thanks, nub."

"No problem." Freddie smiled and gathered his things.

As Freddie walked to the elevator he stopped and turned to look at me, though I could barely see as I was focusing on trying to put my shoe back on without it hurting.

"Don't put it on."

"What? Wh-"

"Because it will hurt; don't do it."

I put my shoe on anyway. I could feel a slight crack.

"Shit, I muttered under my breath.

"I told you. Take it off gently and let me help you."

"No, I can do it myself." My tone bitter and cold.

I limped to the elevator as quickly as possible.

The door opened and we both stepped in. Freddie eyed me curiously.

"Okay, what's your deal, Sam? You've been acting so coldly to me lately and I literally just helped you survive a fourteen story drop."

"Oh whatever, Carly helped me the most."

"That's not the point. Why are you so angry with me Sam, huh? What did I do?"

"You know what you did. After everything, you still go and help Carly. You take her side for _EVERYTHING _and I'm sick of it!"

"What would make me want to side with you, huh, Sam? You haven't been the nicest person to me these past months. Ever since that stupid kiss you've been so much more... not you."

What? He... thought the kiss was stupid?

"I... I..."

The door flung open. I turned my head to face Freddie.

"That's fine, you don't have to deal with me anymore."

I limped out of the elevator furiously.

Freddie grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, you did. You were upset that you kissed me, no big deal. You love Carly, I get it. I've always gotten it."

"No, Sam. I didn't mean that. I swear." His eyes looked genuine.

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know, you just... frustrate me all the time. I didn't mean to say what I said."

"So... it did mean something to you?"

"No... I mean, I... I know we're friends, so it like... meant something, but not _that_ something."

I wished it didn't hurt when he said that. I wish my chest didn't feel so tight because that would meant that I'd wished he'd said that it did mean something... in _that_ way.

"I get it. It's okay."

"Is there something going on that I need to know, then?"

"What?"

"Why are you always like that, angry I mean."

"It's nothing. I have to go and talk to Carly now, so I'll see you sooner or later. Hopefully later."

"There you go again! What is your deal!?"

"If you don't get it, then you are an idiot. Look back on the past dumbass. We freaking kissed, and you tell me that it means nothing; I get angry. You side with Carly, I get angry. You talk about Carly twenty-four seven, I get angry. DO YOU SEE THE PATTERN NOW?"

"Oh..."

"Whatever. I gotta go."

"One thing, before you go."

"What now?"

"If you look back, then you'll see a pattern too."

Why must guys speak in code? What pattern?

"You almost die; I'm thinking about you, you torture me and I plan to get you back; I'm thinking about you, I kissed you; I'm thinking about you. Do _you_ see the pattern now?

Freddie smiled, kissed me on the cheek lightly before opening the door to his apartment.

"Oh, and Puckett, I'm glad _you _didn't die tonight."

He shut the door. I stood, feet planted on the ground.

Did he just say what I think he said?


End file.
